


When Words Fail You

by Sugar_and_Cyanide



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage - Freeform, will be multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_and_Cyanide/pseuds/Sugar_and_Cyanide
Summary: After sixteen-year-old Victoria is snuck into a club with her best friend Alice she ends up making out with twenty-four-year-old  Ethan (a total stranger). Two days later when she goes to start her junior year she is stunned to find out "Ethan" is now Mr. Morrison her chemistry teacher. So, yeah, life just got complicated. Join them as both try to navigate their growing attraction together in a place where it is not only forbidden but illegal.





	When Words Fail You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new story that I started writing that I hope you can enjoy. If you enjoy it please leave a kudos or drop a comment. Thanks for reading!
> 
> ATTENTION: Before reading always check the tags, if anything bothers you then please stop reading. Those who are still with me we are good to go, enjoy!

It was 11:30 pm as Victora waited behind the newly opened nightclub Lot 203 with her best friend Alice. Alice had convinced her to sneak out one last time before school started again in two days, claiming they were only going to be this young once. Her cousin worked in the club and said he could the sixteen-year-olds in if they came out tonight. It had been twenty minutes since Alice sent her cousin Drake the message saying they were there and Victoria was getting antsy. Just as she was about to suggest to Alice they leave, the steel door pushed open with Drake on the other end. His brown eyes scanned around the girls making sure they were alone.

The previous dull thump of music now was increased in volume as Drake called them in, “Come on, hurry,” he said looking both ways down the alley once more before closing the door. “Okay, follow me,” he said leading the girls down down a hallway making several turns, the music getting louder as they continued. “Welcome to Lot 203,” Drake said opening the door used by the staff to get into the club. 

On the other side of the door was a room packed with people as lights flickered throughout the room every now and then. Several girls were dancing on raised platforms scattered around the space in scantily clad outfits. Loud electronic music was pumped throughout the place while people danced against one another. 

“One more thing,” Drake shouted over the music,” Give me your hands!” Both girls lifted their hands as he put wristbands on them. “Okay, good to go, now, this never happened,” he said talking over the music before turning around and retreating down the hall. Alice’s looked at Emma, her brown eyes sparkling, “Let’s go!” she exclaimed grabbing Victoria’s hand, pulling her into the crowd. 

Bodies surrounded as Victoria as Alice pulled her towards the bar, making their way through the sea of people. Once at the bar, Victoria watched as Alice attempted to get the bartender's attention. After a few failed attempts, she looked at Victoria, “Wait here, I’m going to head over towards the end to see if I can get his attention,” Alice shouted with a smile.

“No wait, don’t leave me,” pleaded Victoria but Alice was already gone. Turning around, Victoria sighed looking out at the crowd. The black pumps she was wearing were already killing her feet as her short red dress continued to ride up further whenever she moved. Leaning against the bar she watched everyone dancing with each other, losing themselves in the music. 

“Fascinating isn’t it!” Asked the person standing next to her. She didn’t even realize he was there, so lost in the music and crowds. When she looked at him she took a second mentally, this guy was gorgeous. His short cut black hair, blue eyes, and chiseled features made him look like he walked out of a magazine. Never had she been talked to by a guy who looked like this.

“How so?” She yelled back over the music.

“Well, most of them are complete strangers who would never talk to one another in the light of day, yet look at them now,” he responded gesturing towards the crowd. 

“Well, that’s usually why people come to places like this to escape their daily lives and let go,” Victoria retorted. 

He looked at her with a smile, “Is that so?”

“That would be my reason,” she shouted over the loud environment. 

His eyes glimmered while he responded, “Oh really? So what are you escaping?”

Victoria thought for a moment before responding, “Everything and nothing.”

He chuckled as he replied,” Cryptic aren’t you?”

“Maybe?” Victoria said shrugging her shoulders. 

Putting out his hand he introduced himself, “I’m Ethan.”

Shaking his hand she noticed its warmth, “Victoria.” 

Letting go, Ethan spoke, “So, Victoria, you wanna dance with me, a total stranger, so I can help you escape everything and nothing?”

Looking down the bar and seeing Alice getting very friendly with a guy Victoria responded, “Why not?”

With another smile Ethan grabbed Victoria’s hand, pulling her onto the dance floor. Letting the beat take over Victoria let go and was overtaken by the environment. One song after another she danced to the beat with Ethan. After a few minutes, strobe lights began to flash as the song was changed again. Realizing that his hands were on her hips, Victoria looked up at Ethan and between the flashes saw them clouded with desire. Before long he was kissing her, a warm presence on her lips. 

Forgetting the background, Victoria lost herself into the kiss, tongues battled and moans were swallowed. His hands roamed over all over her body before gripping her ass pulling her closer. She could feel his erection against her thigh as she grew more and more aroused. Suddenly she was snapped out of her haze though by her name being called. 

“Victoria!”

Turning around she saw Alice standing there with a look of astonishment. In an instant Victoria realized what had just happened, she made out with a total stranger, whose hands were still on her ass. Disentangling herself from Ethan, Victoria headed towards Alice.

“Hey, what’s up, you ditched me?” Victoria questioned. 

Her blonde haired friend smirked as she responded looking at Ethan, “Well, it looks like you didn’t miss me too much.”

Gazing behind her shoulder Victoria saw Ethan shifting from foot to foot as they talked to each other. 

“We have to leave,” Alice said when Victoria turned around. 

“What? Why?” 

“My parents found out I snuck out and who knows if they’ll call your parents. If they do they’ll see that you’re not there and we’ll both be busted.” Alice whispered into Victoria’s ear.

“Shit!” Victoria exclaimed loudly. “Letting out a deep breath she responded, “Okay, just give me a second!” Turning back Victoria walked over to Ethan, “I have to go, thanks for the dance,” she explained before heading back over to Alice.

“Wait! Could I at least get your number?” Ethan shouted to her. 

“No time!” She shouted back before rushing to the exit with Alice. 

Once outside Alice got into her Dad’s car that she “borrowed” to take them in. 

“Who was that hot guy you were dry humping?” Alice asked giggling, her blue eyes shining under the passing street lights. 

Putting down the window and letting it blow through her dark brown hair, Victoria responded, “He was no one.”

“He didn’t look like no one to me,” smiled Alice. 

“Trust me he’s no one, I’ll most likely never see him again anyway.”

“If you say so,” her friend replied in a tone screaming that she didn’t buy it.

“What about you, who was that guy you were talking to?”

“Oh, him, that was Simon, apparently he wants to take me to Europe,” Alice laughed.

Responding in a joking tone Victoria questioned further, “Are you sure he didn’t just want to go downtown,” she said raising her eyebrows.

“Please, of course, he just wanted to go downtown,” Alice responded with confidence. 

“Did you let him,” asked Victoria.

“Maybe,” answered Alice. 

Victoria laughed while speaking, “Oh my god, you slut!” 

“Speak for yourself, you basically did that guy on the dance floor!” Alice laughed back. 

“How was it,” Victoria questioned.

“I think I earned a trip to Europe after that,” Alice said in a serious tone. Moments later both burst into laughter unable to keep up the charade. 

After getting dropped off Victoria moved the ladder to outside her window sneaking back in. Standing still she listened for any commotion, after hearing none she quietly put down the heels she took off to climb the ladder and made her way to the hallway. Walking with stealth she creaked open the door to her parents' room, seeing them both sound asleep she made her way back to her room. 

Looking in the mirror she took off the eye makeup surrounding her green eyes before cleaning her entire face. After changing she got into bed looking at her phone she had several new messages including one from Alice saying she’s grounded for three weeks. After replying she put away her phone and remembered Ethan. The way his hands felt and how his mouth tasted. 

Slowly she found herself getting wet and put her hand inside her shorts. She imagined it was his large hand touching her and his fingers entering her. Before long she was coming, moaning his name into her pillow. After coming down from her high, Victoria closed her eyes and fell asleep, not realizing how much her life was going to change over the next few weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you enjoyed it please leave a kudos or comment!


End file.
